


The CLAN ( UNEDITED)

by TheOverWorld



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/TheOverWorld
Summary: I HAVENT TOUCHED/EDITED THIS THING SINCE FEBRUARY





	1. Chapter 1

 

we gonna list them top to bottom, row by row.

 

Top Left: Lux, a Demon/God?, Ability to see into the future, asexual AF, will show you your worst memories and have you relive them, essentially a Seer.

Top Middle: Rowan, Human, womans, near-death experience, big lesbian energy, alive because of Jayden, essentially the 'mom' friend.

Top Right: Urel, Incubus, Androgynous appearance, pansexual fuck, polyamorous, has a dick, wants to fuck everyone, essentially the 'hoe/slut' friend.

Middle Left: Raiden, God, mans, the bridge between life and death, is blunt, gets fucked by Urel everyday cause he gives no shits, essentially the 'Furry' friend.

Middle Middle: Alicia!!!, Noah, womans, eyes are gold ffs, that is a tattoo on her chest, will not hesitate to kill you, drinks coffee from the pot, drinks milk from its container, eats cereal right out of the box, essentially the friend that has the weirdest tendencies. 

Middle Right: Ryuko, Half Demon Half Human, mans, has a scar on his face, that is a tattoo by around his eye, wears school uniform without the tie, wears a fucking cloak to school, is fucking extra, has about 20 piercings, wants to be fucked by Urel, essentially the 'extra' or 'basic white girl' friend.

Bottom Left: Yilla, God/Demon?, womans,  is basically Fate/Destiny, eats candy 24/7, has 4 eyes, did i mention the wings?, won't shut up about demigods, will beat you up, essentially the 'bitch' friend who can and will beat you up.

Bottom Middle: William, Werewolf, mans, changes at will, full moon just kinda makes him want more food??, smokes but it can't kill him, has shit eyesight in human form, has a neck tattoo of wings,  the peacemaker? but will beat you up, has killed people cause he was a hungry boi, essentially the 'dad' friend.

Bottom Right: Jayden, Werewolf, mans, is legit 23, acts like he's 16 tho, horny like 80% of the time, big gay energy, wears turtlenecks and sweatpants or v necks and tight jeans/pants?, has a collar fetish, has a tongue piercing, hair is naturally red/black, wants to be fucked by William, really popular at school, Urel and Rowan and Yilla are his besties, essentially the 'popular but is a total nerd' friend.

 

Alicia is my D gray man OC. Like Allen but not really? she is a Noah, has always been tho, Controls the Black Ark, Keeper of time.

Yilla is legitimately my idea of what Fate/Destiny looks like.

Lux was based on Luna Lovegood, from Harry Potter and Cecil (Palmer) Baldwin from WTNV(Welcome to NightVale)

Rowan is based on my friend Chloe who is a mom friend, if you feel like shit she will ask, but won't pry too much, respects yo boundaries.

Urel is just kinda there? i thought about having an OC or two who attended True Cross Academy (Blue Exorcist). the idea of having an incubus there as a student made me laugh and think of the outcomes

Ryuko is kin of Okage, The demon king of shadows, goes to TCA with Urel

Raiden is my take on a norgami OC. He is one of Okami's children? maybe? idk. He is a god but the godly council kinda hate him cause he is dating? a demon (Incubus)

William is based around Bill from Harry Potter, Tyki Mikk from D Gray Man, and his wolf bit off of twilight (Cause that transformation bs is p good) idk i just kinda threw them together and said 'he looks good'

Jayden is based on my idea of a random OC that i could never really make up my mind on.


	2. Woot Woot

A sound of birds awoke Rowan. She smiled and got up, getting everything ready for the day. She changed into an oversized sweater and jeans, opting to put her dress shirt on after breakfast. Her triangle necklace was cold on her skin. She opened her door and walked down the hall towards West Wing, where all the guy's rooms were. She knocked lightly on William's door, then entered the room. He promptly sat up, put on his glasses and looked towards Rowan. "Morning..." he mumbled, while scent marking her. "Good morning. What should we do for breakfast?" "Eggs would be nice. We could make crêpes though..." "Crêpes, bacon, and fruit then?" "Sure." Rowan walked out of the room, leaving William to get dressed. She knocked on Urel's door, hearing moaning briefly, but dismissed it. Knocking on Jayden and then Ryuko's doors next, waking both instantly. She moved back towards the East Wing, to wake the others up. Knocking lightly on Alicia's door, Lux's door and Finally Yilla's door. 

Once everyone's doors were knocked on, she moved downstairs to start breakfast and the two coffee pots. Alicia's had her name written on one, as well as several other items in the kitchen.  Surprisingly, William walked down with Jayden, who looked pretty hungry... "a full moon is tonight, Jayden will be out in the yard somewhere for all of it... Might as well eat as much as possible now i guess?" Rowan sighed and nodded softly "I'll make sure to go and stock up the fridge after breakfast." 

Lux walked down, pulling Urel and Raiden into the kitchen by their ears. "They were making out on the stairs" "It was a good morning kiss Lux! Like you've ever had one!!!" Lux went silent and soon Urel was on the floor twitching in pain, Lux had kicked his dick.


	3. Several Months later

Ryuko, Urel, and Jayden were picked up daily from the boarding school, just so that they could be more comfortable at school. The Headmaster - Mephisto called them into his office to talk, while waiting for their ride's home for winter break.

"I see that you all go home daily, why not live here?" There was a pause, as the three debated silently on who should speak "We feel more comfortable at home and would rather not be separate from the pack" Jayden instantly covered his mouth, he said something he should have not said. "I mean family- that is.." Urel was silent but suddenly perked up. He rapidly tapped Ryuko's shoulder "Our human is here" Mephisto's face went blank, as if saying 'what did he just say???' 

The door to his office was opened, no knock was heard before. "Hello sir, we would like to take our boys home." William's golden eyes were not  the normal warm and soft looking, they were hard and cold. "Jayden" he breathed a heavy sigh. Rowan stepped into the room smiling at the two "Hello Samuel, Lux has told me about your strange game here. You may meet the rest of the family tomorrow afternoon, Come to us." He nodded slowly "I may not seem very powerful, as i am not. But if you mess with me, you will have several family members coming to kill you."


End file.
